1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advanced method and apparatus for automatically hydrostatically testing pipe and other tubular goods, especially drill pipe and production pipe in the context of oil-well drilling and production, which is operable by a single workman.
2. General Background
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,628 issued to Herbert Horton entitled "Portable Automatic Pipe Testing Machine", discloses a portable automatic pipe testing machine comprising a longitudinally disposed main frame having pipe engaging spaced-apart arms attached thereto. Each arm has a claw located at one extremity thereof and the remaining end portion of each arm is pivotally attached to the frame. Spaced apart rotating heads are adapted to move towards and away from each other, longitudinally of the frame, to permit engagement with the terminal ends of the longitudinally disposed pipe which is to be tested. A source of pressurized fluid is adapted to flow into and out of at least one of the heads so as to hydrostatically test the interior of the pipe. The arms are arranged with respect to spaced apart pipe racks so as to enable the claw to be moved by the arm in a manner to engage a pipe on one rack, and to transfer the pipe into a location respective to the machine which enables each of the heads to be attached thereto. After the pipe has been tested, the heads are unfastened from the terminal ends of the pipe, and the claw then releases the pipe, where it moves by gravity on to the other pipe rack. The present invention accomplishes the same objectives as this invention but, the present invention embodies several novel features, which substantially advances the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,444 issued to Herbert Horton and entitled "Pipe Gripping Vise", teaches an improved vise for gripping elongated objects such as a pipe.